


you're the first, the last, my everything

by dancinginthesunlight



Series: Portfolio [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Confessions, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, I love them so much, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, give love a shance, happy shance day!, its canon, lances dream comes true, shiro is a big softie, they get married, two good bois being in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 00:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19284811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinginthesunlight/pseuds/dancinginthesunlight
Summary: Being in space was meant to be a dream come true for Lance. He had always imagined what it would be like to float beyond the stars and see his home in its entirety, had always daydreamed about falling through space effortlessly and falling in love in the same way.He wanted to fall slowly and surely and without doubt. He wanted it to be peaceful and he wanted to remember every second of it.And of course… that’s not what happened.---Or: Lance and Shiro's relationship throughout the years





	you're the first, the last, my everything

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in two days because I forgot that Shance Day was today whoopsie

Being in space was meant to be a dream come true for Lance. He had always imagined what it would be like to float beyond the stars and see his home in its entirety, had always daydreamed about falling through space effortlessly and falling in love in the same way. 

He wanted to fall slowly and surely and without doubt. He wanted it to be peaceful and he wanted to remember every second of it.

And of course… that’s not what happened. Shiro had nearly died. And that had been the beginning of it all.

***

Lance ran down the hallways of the ship, jumping over bodies and skidding through pools of blood. “Shiro!” He yelled down the coms, straining to hear _anything_ over the sound of his heart beating in his ears.

He ran around another corner, nearly tripping over a gun and groaned in frustration. Kicking the gun violently, he watched as it slid along the floor before hitting into another body. A body dressed in a black and white paladin armour, helmet having been kicked further down the hallway.

“Shiro.” Lance gasped, racing to his side. He managed to roll Shiro onto his back before yanking off his helmet and placing his ear over Shiro’s chest plate. Relief flooded through him as he heard the faint thumping of his heart.

“Shiro. Wake up,” He begged, shaking the older man slightly. “Wake up, you gotta get up.”

Shiro didn’t stir. Lance felt fear worm its way into his heart and tears start to prick at his eyes. “Come on, we have to get back, the others are worried.” Still, Shiro lay unmoving. “Get up,” His voice breaking. “You can’t leave me like this. I need you.” Tears started falling as he held Shiro’s face in his hands. “Please.”

Suddenly, Shiro shifted, causing Lance to perk up almost instantly. “Shiro?” He said cautiously. “Are you awake?”

Shiro groaned quietly as he turned his head and looked up at Lance. “Hey Lance,” He said, voice hoarse. “How are you?”

Lance laughed, relieved, voice wet and tears still falling. “I’m great.” He said, leaning down to place his head against Shiro’s. “Never better.”

Shiro smiled up at him, bringing a hand up to cradle his cheek.

Lance smiled softly at Shiro before leaning down and capturing his lips in a small kiss. They parted after just a moment, both wearing matching smiles. “Never better.” Lance repeated.

***

And that was that. Getting Shiro into a healing pod had been a nightmare. After finally confessing their feelings to one another, Shiro had decided that letting go was not an option. He only let go when Lance had promised him a big batch of Hunk’s cupcakes and kisses to go with them. 

It had come as no surprise to the rest of the team when they revealed their new relationship. In fact, they were all just grateful that they had _finally_ confessed.

“I was getting a cavity just looking at you two pine after another,” Pidge said, rolling her eyes.

Lance blushed, hiding his face in Shiro’s chest, smiling as he heard him chuckle.

“I was getting a cavity being one of the piners,” Shiro replied, causing everyone to chuckle.

“Well, at least you finally admitted it,” Hunk said, walking over to Pidge with a smirk. “And I’ll find that you lost the wager and you owe me extra time in the lab.”

“You were betting on us?” Lance gasped, putting a hand to his chest and pretending to be outraged. “How could you!”

“We had too!” Pidge yelled back. “It was the only way to make your pining ass fun!” She turned and sunk into her seat, crossing her arms and pouting. “And if you had waited another couple of movements, I would have won.”

“Well, I’m glad you didn’t,” Shiro said, pulling Lance closer, and pressing a kiss against his temple.

“Me too,” Lance said, smiling brightly at Shiro and leaning up to kiss his cheek, ignoring the noises of disgust the others were making. He pulled away to smile at Shiro once more, keeping Shiro close to his side.

***

Sharing a bed with someone else was a relatively new thing for both Shiro and Lance. Lance was a cuddler and Shiro revelled in someone wanting to be close to him. Someone who would calm him when he has a nightmare and someone who was willing to open up to him when they felt insecure.

Shiro awoke with his arm wrapped tightly around Lance, with his nose buried in his hair. He hummed happily, content to enjoy the warmth of his love by his side, soaking in the love he felt for the man next to him.

A knock on the door drew him out of his thoughts. Shiro struggled slightly, trying not to wake Lance whilst getting his arm free but he eventually succeeded and tiptoed his way to the door.

“Hey man.” Hunk greeted brightly, once the door had been opened.

Shiro quickly shushed him, looking back towards the bed to see if Lance had been disturbed by the sudden noise. After making sure that he was still sleeping, Shiro turned back to Hunk with a smile.

“Morning, Hunk. Let me just grab a shirt and then we can go.” Shiro smiled, before going back into the room and finding a suitable shirt as well as connecting his other arm. He kissed Lance lightly on the cheek before leaving with Hunk.

“So,” Hunk started, as they made their way to the kitchen. “Why breakfast in bed?”

“He always does little things for me,” Shiro said, avoiding Hunk’s knowing smirk. “And I want to surprise him.”

“Didn’t know you were such a romantic.” Hunk laughed, opening the kitchen door for Shiro and following behind. “What were you thinking of making him?” He asked, tying an apron around his middle and setting up the stove.

“I-” Shiro paused, his eyebrows furrowed slightly. “Didn’t think this far ahead.”

Hunk chuckled and clapped him on the back lightly. “Don’t worry. That’s why you asked me, remember?” He threw a spare apron at Shiro and started sifting through the cupboards and pulling out ingredients. “I suggest pancakes, toast, a couple of these plants that taste similar to bacon and some juice.” Hunk turned to Shiro smiling widely. “How does that sound?”

“That sounds great. Where do we start?”

One varga (and giant mess) later, Shiro was placing the juice neatly in the corner of the makeshift tray. “Thank god you were here. I nearly set the plants on fire.” He winced at the slight scorch marks now decorating the kitchen wall.

“Don’t worry, I wouldn’t have let you burn them.” Hunk said, tactfully ignoring the marks. “However,” He rounded on Shiro with a serious look on his face. “You’re not allowed in my kitchen again.”

Shiro stifled a laugh behind his hand and nodded. “Yes, Chef.”

Hunk grinned and untied his apron, placing it back where it belonged. “Now, I’ll lead the way and you’ll focus on making sure none of the food falls off that plate.”

Which was easier said than done. A couple of times, Shiro nearly lost the toast and he only spilt the juice once so… all in all, not too shabby. 

Hunk opened the door for Shiro and with one last “good luck”, he was gone.

Shiro made his way carefully into the room, making straight for the desk, placing the tray down and sighed in relief.

He made sure the door was closed before turning to the bed. In the varga he had been gone, Lance had managed to curl his way around Shiro’s pillow and was now cuddling it, holding it close to his chest. Shiro felt his heart melt a little bit as he made his way over to the bed and sat on the edge, reaching over to brush some of Lance’s hair out of his face.

“Lance,” He said softly, gently shaking his shoulder. “Time to wake up, my sunflower.”

Lance made a tiny noise, shaking his head and tucking his face further into the pillow.

“Come on, baby, I’ve got something for you.” He coaxed, chucking as Lance seemed to perk up slightly at that, opening one of his eyes to gaze at Shiro.

“You got me a pass out of training?” Lance asked, yawning a little before stretching, reminding Shiro of a cat.

“No,” Shiro laughed lightly, stroking his thumb across the skin of Lance’s shoulder. “I made you something.”

Lance groaned once more before sitting up, flopping back against the wall. “It better be good.” He grumbled.

“I hope you think it is,” Shiro said, getting up and retrieving the tray. After instructing Lance how to sit, he gently placed the tray in his lap, watching for Lance’s reaction.

Lance sat in silence for a moment before looking up at Shiro, smiling so wide that Shiro’s nervousness instantly vanished. “Do you like it?” He asked gently, taking one of Lance’s hands in his own and bringing it up so he could press a kiss to Lance’s knuckles.

“I love it,” Lance breathed, taking in the meal placed in front of him. “I’ve never had breakfast in bed before.” He said matter-of-factly.

“Well, there’s always a first time for everything.”

“Yeah, there is.” Lance smiled, knocking his head into Shiro’s shoulder. “Thank you.” He whispered.

“You’re welcome, my sunflower.” Shiro pressed a kiss to Lance’s hair before nudging him with his shoulder. “Now, eat up, we don’t want it going cold, do we?”

*** 

“I love you.”

Shiro looked up from his book, his mouth falling open in shock.

Lance continued to write in his journal, pretending that his heart wasn’t about to explode out of his chest with anxiety.

“You what?” Shiro asked, putting his book down, not caring about earmarking the page. He crawled closer to Lance and took the journal out of his hands. “What did you say?”

Lance chewed on his lips for a moment before looking at Shiro. “I love you.” He repeated, proud of himself when his voice didn’t waver.

Shiro let out a booming laugh before diving at Lance. He pulled him close to his chest and started to pepper kisses all over his face. “I love you too.”

They sat in silence, soaking in each others company. If someone had told Lance that one day, his hero would be lying in his arms, whispering all of the things he loved about him, he would have laughed. Laughed because how could he, Lance McClain, have done something so right in the world, that the universe would gift him the love of Takashi Shirogane?

“What did I do to deserve you?” Lance muttered quietly, shifting a little so he could pull Shiro that tiny bit closer.

“You existed,” Shiro replied simply, nuzzling Lance’s shoulder where his head lay. “And that's all that you needed to do.”

Lance scoffed slightly, shaking his head. “You’re just trying to flatter me, baby.”

“I’ve never spoken truer words,” Shiro said solemnly. He shifted onto his arm so he was looking down at Lance. “And if you don’t believe me, then you’re a liar. Because I know you like being flattered.”

Lance chuckled and pulled Shiro down for a kiss. “I think _those_ were the truest words you’ve ever spoken.”

***

The planet they had landed on was lush. It was rich with resources - both useful for their mission and in nature. The sky was a dusty pink and the clouds that floated by were a deep purple. Alongside the pathways, tiny plants grew, some resembling trees and others resembling little succulents - the only difference being that they were all a vibrant red.

As they walked toward the planet’s square, Lance breathed in deeply - a planet that had breathable oxygen was rare and he always appreciated not having to make do with the weird filtered air that his helmet provided.

Walking hand in hand with Shiro hadn’t become a normal thing yet. Lance could still feel the butterflies swarm when Shiro so much as smiled his way. He was slowly getting used to the sensation of relaxing at the sound of Shiro’s voice - so much so, he was surprised that he hadn’t yet physically melted into a puddle.

Eventually, the team arrived at the square, all looking around curiously at the hustle and bustle that looked to be never-ending. On one side, there was a large, elaborate building (it just looked like a fancy town hall to Lance) and covering the rest of the square and spilling down several other streets was a market of some sort.

Lance looked longingly at the market, trying to take every colour in before Shiro tugged on his hand lightly. “We’ll come to the market later, okay?” He muttered to Lance, smiling gently at him.

“You better not break your promise, Shiro.” Lance teased, turning away and following Shiro into the hall.

“I would never.”

And he didn’t. As soon as the meeting with the planet’s queen finished, Shiro allowed Lance to drag him outside and into the throng of beings. He followed closely as Lance ran from stall to stall, looking at trinkets, trying on ridiculous clothing and picking up small gifts for each of their friends. 

It was when Lance was on a stall, looking at all of the tiny trinkets that, out of the corner of his eye, Shiro spotted a stall full of colour. He glanced at Lance to see if he needed anything before going to investigate.

“Ah hello, Paladin,” The stall owner greeted as Shiro made his way over. “What can I help you with today?”

Coming to a stop, Shiro ran his eyes over the countertop, trying to work out what the alien was selling. “These are flowers.” He muttered a moment later, a brief look of shock passing over his face.

“Is that what your species calls them?” The stall owner asked, lifting some out of their pot and snipping some leaves off before replacing them, sweeping the leaves into a bowl.

Shiro stooped down to smell what looked to be roses, closing his eyes momentarily before standing once again. As he did so, he noticed the flowers in the next pot and instantly knew what he had to do.

“I’ll take five of these please.” He asked, handing over the money in exchange for the flowers once they had been wrapped neatly.

Thanking the stall owner, Shiro made his way back to where he had last seen Lance. Luckily, he hadn’t moved far and was now fawning over some figurines of some sort. He hid the flowers behind his back and tapped the younger paladin on the shoulder.

“Shiro!” Lance exclaimed, turning around quickly. “You scared me.”

“Sorry, love, I didn’t mean to scare you.” He pulled an apologetic face, leaning in to press a kiss to Lance’s forehead. As he pulled away, he revealed the bouquet of flowers from behind his back. “For you.”

Lance visibly relaxed and smiled gently, reaching out to take them. “Sunflowers?”

“I thought they were fitting for you.”

“How on earth are sunflowers fitting for me, Shiro? I’m the _blue_ paladin.” He joked, lifting the sunflowers so that he could smell them, a small smile appearing on his face.

“They’re perfect.” Shiro ducked his head, embarrassed. “Because you’re the light of my life.” He mumbled, only just loud enough for Lance to hear.

“Shiro, baby, you’re so cheesy.” Lance giggled, pulling him into a hug, careful not to disturb the flowers in any way.

“Only for you.”

“I know.” Lance smiled, cupping a hand around the back of Shiro’s neck and pulling him down into a kiss. “Thank you.”

“Anything for you, my sunflower.”

***

Lance paced nervously around the room, adjusting his bow tie and fiddling with the fairy lights that had been strung around the room. The bridge was bathed in a warm glow and the stars, seeming to understand how important that night was, shone brighter than usual.

He paused at the window, looking out into the depths of space, taking deep breaths in an attempt to calm down. _Inhala. Exhala._ Just as his mama taught him. He closed his eyes for a moment, took one more deep breath and nodded. He could do this.

At that moment, the doors to the bridge opened and Lance heard a little “Woah”. Turning, he caught sight of Shiro and watched as the older paladin turned in a small circle taking in the decorations.

Fairy lights hung from every wall and the whole room was outlined with small pots of flowers of every variety. There were ribbons strung across the ceiling and, in the centre of it all, there was a picnic rug and a basket brimming with baked goodies, courtesy of Hunk.

Shiro eventually made eye contact with Lance and huffed out a little breath. “Lance, this is-”

“I know it’s not the best,” Lance interrupted, walking over to Shiro and taking him by the hand. “I know it could have been done _so_ much better,” He sat on the rug and gently pulled Shiro down to sit next to him. “And I tried, I really did. It’s just… well, we’re in space so it’s not like I could pop to the shop and get candles or something. I-”

“Lance.” Shiro giggled, cupping his boyfriend’s face gently and pulling him into a kiss. “It’s perfect.”

“I’m glad you like it,” Lance muttered, studying Shiro’s face for a moment before turning to the basket. “Now, what do you want to eat?”

After they had had their fill, both paladins were laying on the floor, with Lance tucked tightly against Shiro’s side, the latter tracing patterns along the back of Lance’s suit jacket.

“You look gorgeous tonight,” Shiro said quietly, moving so he could see Lance clearly.

“You look gorgeous every night,” Lance replied, giggling when Shiro gasped lightly.

“Always trying to one-up me, aren’t you?” He joked, rolling his eyes playfully, his cheeks becoming the slightest bit red.

“It’s cute to see what will make you blush,” Lance said seriously, smiling as he pressed a kiss to Shiro’s cheek. “Stand up for me?” He whispered into his ear.

Shiro frowned slightly at the request but did so anyway, making sure not to crush any of the leftover food underfoot. Looking out of the window, he got distracted by the stars, as they flew steadily through space. He looked back to Lance, his mouth open and ready to mention the view when what he saw made him pause in his tracks.

Lance was kneeling on one knee, arm extended and a box in his hand, containing the most beautiful ring Shiro had ever laid eyes on. It was a simple silver band, with two rows of diamonds crisscrossing across the top, one row of blue diamonds and one row of black.

“Lance?” Shiro muttered, exhaling shakily.

Lance cleared his throat, taking a deep breath before smiling up at Shiro. “Shiro. When we met, I was a boy, trying to follow in my hero’s footsteps. You were a man who had been to space. I was naive and always looking for fights to get other people in detention because I was angry at the world. You were strong and fought to save your life because you _had_ too. When we met, you were broken and I was broken. I don’t want to make this too long Shiro but… when we’re together, I feel like we make each other whole. You make me feel safer than I ever have and I want to be the person who makes you feel safe.”

Shiro lifted a hand to his mouth, tears pooling in his eyes.

“Shiro, when I picture myself happy… it's with you. And I know that we’ve only been together for four years but they’ve been the best four years of my life. We’re in the middle of a war and yet… I wouldn’t change a thing. Because this war allowed me to meet you. We’re going to end this war and I’m going to spend the rest of our lives, making you the happiest you could be. Because that’s what you’ve done for me. So,” Lance took one last deep breath, smiling up at Shiro. “Takashi Shirogane? Will you marry me?”

“Lance,” Shiro said, his tears spilling over and falling to the floor. “Of course I will.”

Lance grinned, feeling tears well up in his own eyes and slipped the ring onto Shiro’s finger. It fit perfectly and glinted softly in the fairy lights. Lance stood, allowing Shiro to pull him into a tight hug, making sure to hug him back just as tightly.

“I love you, Lance.”

“I love you too Takashi.”

***

Five years later, and the day of the wedding had finally arrived. With Veronica having been put in charge of the preparations, it all went off without a hitch. They had chosen to have the wedding in Cuba, in the McClains own garden, Shiro knowing how important his family was to him as well as knowing how disappointed he was that they couldn’t all make it to the Japan wedding they were originally planning.

Everything had been planned down to a tee, with the flowers having been painstakingly planted along the aisle, sunflowers decorating either side of the altar and a stack of umbrellas at the ready in case the weather turned last minute. Luckily for the whole party, the sun stayed shining the whole day through and before either man knew it, they were finally married.

Fireflies were in the air by the time, the reception had started. Lance and Shiro sat at the end of the table at the front of the gazebo, laughing as Matt, Shiro’s best man, told a funny anecdote about the first time Shiro had come to him, shouting about how pretty Lance was. Lance laughed loudly, leaning against Shiro, their hands tightly tangled together.

Shiro leaned down to whisper something in Lance’s ear, causing him to smile up at his new husband, cupping his cheek and bringing him down for a kiss, smiling into it at the reaction it got from their guests.

“I love you,” Lance whispered against his lips as he pulled away.

“I love you too, my sunflower. Forever and always.”

***

Being in space was meant to be a dream come true for Lance. He had always imagined what it would be like to float beyond the stars and see his home in its entirety. Lance had always daydreamed about falling through space effortlessly and falling in love in the same way. 

He wanted to fall slowly and surely and without doubt. He wanted it to be peaceful and he wanted to remember every second of it.

And of course… that’s not what happened. Shiro had nearly died. And that had been the beginning of it all.

And the ending of it all? He had gotten his happily ever after. He may not have fallen slowly and he may not remember it all. It had been messy and filled with good and bad. But, at the end of it all, he had the love of his life in his arms and he never planned on letting go.

Being in space was meant to be a dream come true for Lance. Never had he thought that he would find something better. Space was great. But Shiro was everything he had ever dreamed of. Finally, his dream had come true.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!  
> Comments are appreciated <3  
> If you were wondering, [this](https://www.jared.com/en/jaredstore/blue-black-diamond-ring-1-3-ct-tw-round-cut-sterling-silver) is the ring that Shiro's engagement ring was inspired by!
> 
> (also you can follow me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/danceinsunlight) for updates!)


End file.
